Walfie: The College Years
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: How exactly do Willow and Alfie get through college? Will a surprise visit from an on old friend make Alfie realise how much he truly cares about Willow? You'll just have to read to find out. HOA One Shot Day 2013-One shot #3. Read & Review!


**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy HOA One Shot Day again. I've read some awesome stories so far, you guys are amazing! Hope everyone had a chance to check out my first two, because this is the third. I felt that Walfie deserves some credit because they are adorable, so I decided to write them a one shot :) Slight Amfie at the end, but mainly Walfie. Enjoy!**

* * *

Willow Jenks smiled in astonishment as she stood in front of her new university, clutching her boyfriend Alfie Lewis's arm. In her other hand was all the necessary paperwork she needed for registration, and her suitcase. She looked around campus. There were people smiling and greeting each other, some people were walking in and out of the front building, and others staring at papers looking completely lost.

"You ready for this Wills?" Alfie smiled warmly at her; he was just as excited as she was.

"Yeah! Let's go" Willow nodded in agreement and pulled Alfie with her to the front door of the grand building. Alfie pushed open the large door and they walked inside to the foyer, where there was a reception desk. The couple walked up to the desk and handed in their papers whilst talking to the receptionist. She handed Alfie and Willow two separate sets of keys, which were the keys to their residence hall rooms.

"Have a nice day" the receptionist said to them with a smile. Alfie said thanks in return and the couple walked away from the desk and back out the front door.

"We're officially college students! SQUEEEEE!" Willow squealed as soon as they got outside. Alfie couldn't help but grin at his girlfriend and he let out a little squeal himself. As they walked across campus to their residence hall building, Alfie couldn't stop thinking about what his next four years at university would be like with his favourite girl right beside him.

* * *

The fast-paced thud of footsteps was heard in the hallway as Willow skipped to her boyfriend's room. Her first day of classes was finished, and now it was time for the welcome party being held in the university's amphitheatre. Her shimmering green dress swished around her before she came to a stop in front of Alfie's door. Willow knocked rapidly, excited for her first college party.

"Hey babe, you look amazing" Alfie complimented as he opened the door and kissed her cheek. Willow blushed and pulled him out of the room, eager to get to the party. Alfie locked the door, and then they made their way to the amphitheatre.

"What classes did you have today?" Willow asked as they walked down a flight of stairs.

"I had History, Drama, Graphic Design and English. What about you?" Alfie answered while they exited the building and began to walk across the lawn. They could already hear the crowd in the amphitheatre and it was _loud._

"I had Art, Photography and Media. Everything is so different" Willow replied, stopping at the top of the amphitheatre to observe the crowd. There were people everywhere and there was music blaring.

"Let's party!" Alfie smiled excitedly and began walking down the steps while pulling Willow along. The couple waved to almost everyone they passed.

"Would you two like a drink?" A girl in white jeans and a purple top asked them as they came by the drinks table.

"As long as it isn't alcoholic, then sure!" Willow smiled at the girl, taking a cup of lemonade.

"I'm Estelle" The girl introduced herself, flipping her straight brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'm Alfie, this is Willow" Alfie said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, I think you might be in my drama class. You're so funny!" Estelle said warmly at Alfie, who smiled in return.

"Oh yes, Alfie can make even the most sinister people crack a smile" Willow agreed. Estelle chuckled while a blonde guy in a blue shirt came and stood next to her.

"Hey, who are these guys?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Oh, this is Alfie and Willow. Guys, this is my best friend James" Estelle introduced the three, who nodded at each other. James seemed to recognise Willow from his photography class, and the two got chatting.

"What school did you go to?" James asked.

"Oh, Frobisher Academy. I lived in Isis house which was very boring, and then in my last year I moved to Anubis house which is when Alfie and I began dating. Where did you go?" Willow said, smiling when she mentioned Alfie's name.

"I went to Wincott Academy" James replied. Willow nodded and the four newfound friends continued to talk. This was the beginning of an excellent friendship.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" cheered a chorus of Willow, James and Estelle's voices as Alfie walked into his room. It was his nineteenth birthday, and he'd had classes and studying all day. He grinned as he looked around the room. His friends and girlfriend had laid out chips, popcorn, cookies and a chocolate cake for him. There were balloons, and there were presents waiting for him on his desk.

"Thanks guys!" Alfie said excitedly as he hugged each of them.

"We baked you a cake. I might have burnt it a little bit but it's still edible!" Willow stated, frowning a little that the cake she made for him wasn't perfect.

"It's cool; you know I'd eat it anyways" Alfie smiled and kissed her cheek in appreciation.

"Shall we celebrate?" Estelle suggested, turning on Alfie's iPod and speakers.

"Oh yeah!" James exclaimed and busted out some dance moves. Alfie and Willow laughed and joined in the fun. After a great night, Alfie and Willow waved goodbye as Estelle and James left the room to go to their own rooms.

"Did you enjoy your birthday Alfie?" Willow asked him.

"Of course, thanks Willow. You're amazing, you know that?" Alfie said to her endearingly. Willow smiled, and then she leaned in and kissed him gently.

"So are you. I love you" Willow whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too" Alfie said softly and hugged her tightly to his chest, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Alfie opened the door of his room to greet his girlfriend. It was their one year anniversary, and their perfect way to celebrate was to have a movie night in. Willow kissed him quickly and then stepped inside, holding a large bowl of popcorn.

"Have you got them?" She asked, referring to the two horror films they were going to watch that night. Alfie smiled and held up the two DVD cases.

"Okay you set up, I just need to go to the bathroom quickly. I'll be right back" Alfie stated, handing her the DVDs and exiting the room. Willow did a mental checklist. Movies, popcorn, lemonades...

"Marshmallows!" Willow said in realisation as she remembered that she was meant to bring a packet, but they were currently sitting on her bed. She quickly got up and ran out the door, leaving it unlocked.

_Click click click click_

The sound of high heels walking down a hallway was heard as Amber Millington made her way down a corridor, reading the numbers on the doors.

216, 217, 218...219! She paused in front of the door. She checked the number on the piece of paper that the doorman gave her. Yes, this was it. She couldn't believe she was doing this. It was over a year since she had seen him, but she missed him. She missed the jokester that she surprisingly fell for in high school. Would he still like her? Would he _remember _her? There was only one way to find out.

Amber took a breath and knocked on the door. She waited, but there was no response. She knocked again a little louder. She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it, and she was surprised to find that it was unlocked. Cautiously, she stepped inside. Nobody was in the room. She looked around. There was his bed with his brightly coloured bedspread. On his wooden desk lay some books and a laptop which was open. She saw a bowl of popcorn and two horror movies sitting next to it, which she smiled at. Her eyes glazed over his shelf, and as they were passing it a book caught her eye. She took it down, and smiled when she saw the title.

It was a red scrapbook, and the title was 'Anubis'. She flipped it open, and on the first page were three pictures. The first was a group photo of everyone at the prom, the first year Nina came. The second photo was another group one, and it was taken at the end of exhibition party. The last photo was a group photo taken in their senior year, which Amber realised she wasn't in. This saddened her a little.

She flipped the page, which the next one was titled 'Best Friends'. On these two pages were numerous photos. There was one with Alfie and Patricia. There was one with Alfie, KT and Fabian. There was another one with Alfie and Eddie. The next page was full of photos that included Alfie and Jerome. They were smiling, they were pulling silly faces, and they were pouting. Amber giggled at one of the photos, which was of Alfie and Jerome as eleven-year-olds.

The next page was titled 'Friends'. There was a picture of Alfie with Mara. There was a picture of Alfie with Joy. There was a picture of Alfie with Mick. There was also a picture of Alfie and...herself. _Friends. _That's what Alfie had classified her as, and it stung.

She turned the page, and smiled to find it titled 'Sibuna'. There were pictures of the original Sibuna gang. In some they were smiling, in others they were doing the Sibuna sign. There were also pictures of the Sibuna gang she wasn't really a part of- the new Sibuna. This consisted of Alfie, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie and KT. Again, there were pictures of them smiling and doing the Sibuna signal.

Amber turned the next page, and immediately she wished she hadn't. It didn't have a title, but it didn't need one. This page had a large picture in the middle of it. In the picture was Alfie with his arms wrapped around Willow, and both of them were smiling at the camera. On the next page was filled with photos of them together; Alfie kissing Willow's cheek, Willow kissing Alfie's cheek, both of them pulling silly faces, them looking lovingly into each other's eyes. There was a photo where both of them had their eyes and mouths wide open in excitement, and the photo had the caption 'SQUEE' beneath it. A tear slipped down Amber's cheek. She looked up, and saw a photo beside Alfie's bed. It was of him and Willow dressed up at their graduation party. Amber noticed how happy Alfie looked in all of these photos. She smiled slightly and put the book back in its place.

"AMBER?"

Amber turned around to see Willow standing at the door with a packet of marshmallows in her hand, and a wide grin on her face.

"SQUEE! I missed you!" Willow said excitedly while attacking Amber with a hug.

"Willow...can't...breathe..." Amber said, suffocating in Willow's arms.

"Ooh, sorry. What are you doing here?!" Willow asked as she let go.

"Actually, I was just leaving" Amber said hurriedly, walking out the door.

"Aw, but you just got here!" Willow protested, following her.

"No, really. It was nice to see you again Willow, I hope you're happy. I'll see you around" Amber said genuinely. Although she was sad, all that mattered to her was that Alfie was happy, and clearly he was. She turned quickly and walked away, leaving Willow standing at the door. She kept her eyes on the floor as she walked down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sor- Amber?" Alfie looked at her in astonishment. Amber's eyes widened as she saw him.

"Alfie, hey" Amber said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Alfie questioned.

"Never mind that, I was leaving anyway" Amber said, stepping around him.

"Okay, well it was...nice to see you" Alfie stated, taking a few steps towards the direction of his room. Amber nodded.

"You too and...You and Willow make a good couple. You're perfect for each other. Just promise me this; don't let the good things in your life slip out of your reach. You might never get to have them again" Amber smiled and nodded once more, before turning around and walking down a flight of stairs.

Alfie smiled slightly to himself while he turned to go back to his room.

"There you are! You'll never guess who I saw!" Willow said excitedly when Alfie entered the room.

"Amber? Yeah, I saw her too" Alfie claimed, taking Willow's hands in his own, "You know what she told me?"

"What?" Willow said curiously as they sat down on Alfie's bed.

"She said to never let the good things in life slip out of your reach, because you might never get to have them again. Trust me when I say this Willow, I will never let you slip out of my reach. You're a beautiful, funny, amazing girl and I'm so lucky to have you. I can't imagine what it would be like to not have you in my arms, to not hold you or kiss you. You're one of a kind, and I love you" Alfie stated before kissing her lips gently. When he pulled away, a tear slipped out of Willow's eyes.

"I love you too Alfie. Always will" she said softly with a smile. Alfie smiled back.

"Now, how about that movie?" he suggested, getting up and retrieving his laptop and the DVDs. Willow nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as he put the first movie in. It was perfect, and they wanted to stay like that forever, by each other's side.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this, and personally I loved the last scene with Amber. I don't know why, but I thought it was necessary. I hope you guys liked it!**

**I have to go to school now (ugh) but when I get home, I'll have one last one shot for you guys! Also I'll try to read as many other stories as I can.**

**Reviews would be amazing :)**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
